tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren Oaken-Shield
Ren Oaken-Shield is a Breton first seen in 21st of Last Seed in 4E 201. Background "I'm just a simple woman trying to make a living." Born to a middle-class family in Solitude, Ren lived a peaceful childhood and a simple lifestyle under the guidance of the priests in Solitude's Temple of the Divines. At the age of twelve, she wielded her first blade and began training with the Fighters Guild in Cyrodiil to be drafted for the Imperial Legion when she reached the age of sixteen. Her perspective on the Empire changed when she heard of the deaths of her parents for openly speaking about Skyrim's independence, the Markarth Incident, and the execution of Roggvir, a gate guard who let Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city after he defeated High King Torygg in the 'Old Nord Way'. At the age of sixteen, she left Solitude after the completion of her training and lived the life of an adventurer, much to the chagrin of the priests of the Temple of the Divines and to the dismay of the people of Solitude, who favored her for her sense of grace and compassion. Eventually, she enlisted herself with the Stormcloaks. The Nords belittled her at first, but began to respect and even fear her after she easily defeated an large Imperial scouting party and a large Thalmor hit-squad alone during an skirmish near Alftand. Ever since then, the Stormcloaks see Ren as a true Heroine of Skyrim and treats her like a true Shield-Sister not only for her skills, but also her kindness, discipline and sense of compassion. Personality "I have more than a few friends with the Stormcloaks, yet I am lonely. I have skill enough to match an army, yet I feel as if I have achieved nothing..." Born in a Breton family, Ren is well-mannered, kind, and tolerant, though at times she shows a cold, professional attitude when the situation calls. Despite her skills, she never boasts and does not tolerate any form of arrogance. Outside of duty, she is shown to have a perky and upbeat personality, almost like that of a young adult. She is also compassionate towards those she cares about and is willing to help them provided that they are willing to help themselves rise from their situation as well. Ren also does not believe in mercy killing, believing that there's always another reason to live and that there is more to life than the battlefield. Secretly, she feels sympathy for the Empire, which began to decline after the Great War. Equipment and Abilities "Can you keep up?" Ren wears an custom steel armor passed down to her by her parents at some point in her life before 4E 201. Her armor combines the decent protection of Heavy Armor with the agility that Light Armor possessed. She uses an sword called The Pale Blade, which strikes terror into the hearts of weaker men and drains their vitality, making her an formidable opponent to face. Later in the House of Troubles RP, she wore a set of Chitin Armor without the helmet after her previous armor suffered ir-repairable damages during her battle with Covin at the ending events of Brave New World. A warrior at heart, Ren was highly skilled in the usage of one-handed weapons and shields and was said to be unequaled in her respective combat style. She was also skilled in the arts of Restoration magic, which she learned during her time in the Temple of the Divines in Solitude. She also possessed an extremely high resilience against magic. Along with her armor and magical resistance, this made Ren a walking 'tank' on the batlefield and was feared by Imperials and Thalmor alike, and is highly respected by her fellow Stormcloaks, if not feared. Relationships Covin Ren and Covin first meet on the battlefield, with the latter trying to kill the former. The Breton stayed strong and eventually managed to drive the Bosmer away. When Covin approaced Ren after the bosmer lost his jailors and needed a new 'jailor' to survive, the Breton decided to put Covin to use and take him in as a 'prisoner'. In the House of Troubles, Ren intially despised Covin as the former became the latter's fourth 'Jailor', berating and threatening the bosmer with certain death if he ever thought of rebelling against her. Ren's attitude towards Covin changes somewhat after the latter was severly injured by Tyranus' apprentice, who used a powerful shock spell to easily defeat the bosmer with little effort and left him in a severly injured state. Unknown to Covin, Ren eventually began to care for the bosmer's well-being and ensured that he would remain alive. As time passed, Ren began to develop a sense of trust to Covin and considered him a friend and an advisor. When the bosmer explained that he cared for the well-being and her life, not just because he needed her to live and also that he respected her, the Breton began to secretly develop an affection for him. After some considerable thinking, Ren asks Covin out for a 'date', with the latter eventually accepting. As the two share a drink, they discuss their pasts; The latter used to be a representative for Azarath's clan as they dealt with various hill tribes and the former revealed her past as a Stormcloak commander and trainer, including her ties to the Fighters Guild. After getting drunk, Ren seduces Covin as she ended up sleeping with him in a private room. Unsurprisingly, Ren recieves a hangover in the next morning. The bosmer decided to assist her by brewing a potion that killed the hangover effects, which the Breton gladly accepts and revealing that she trusted him to a great extent. As the Three-Faction War in Cyrodiil came to a close, Ren confesses her love for Covin by offering the latter a home and sleeping together again in private quarters. In the next morning however, the Breton grew greatly concerned when the bosmer recieved a message from the unknown witch that cursed the latter before. After they returned to Solstheim as soon as the war in Cyrodiil ended, Ren had her vampirism, which was recieved during the events of Brave New World, cured through unknown means and started an intimate relationship with Covin. At the Manipulator and the Subservient, Ren reveals to Covin that she now beared their unborn child, with the latter seeing it as good news. The former however, remained concerned of the bosmer's desperate attempt to track down the witch that cursed him before. After explaining a horrid nightmare, Covin assured that he will be at Ren's side when the latter would give birth to their new child, much to the breton's relief and happiness. Aia/Griever Their relationship was that of sisters and rivals at the same time. Despite their differences in their approach, Ren always held Aia like a sister ahd was willing to protect her, even in the face of great adversary. Their relationship was put to the test when an unknown individual restored Aia's 'Griever' persona and ordered the vampire to eliminate both Ren and her partner, Robin. Eventually, they manage to save the younger breton vampire and restore her original persona. Their relationship was temporarily severed when Ren died at the hands of an assassin sent by Aia's brother, Asiv. They eventually make contact once more in the House of Troubles, and resume their relationship as spiritual sisters. Robin Ren initially held disgust for Robin after the latter mentioned her sightjacking abilities to the former. The breton saw this as an invasion to privacy and berates the latter for it and going so far as to force her to pay a price. When Ren revealed that she wanted to have intercourse with Robin, the latter fiercely refused. The former eventually reveals that the squire only tricked the breton to get back on Aia, who was gilty of breaking and entering into Ren's home before. Ren encounters Robin once more in Raven Rock at Solstheim, with the squire allowing the latter to stay so long as she doesn't cause trouble. When Aia took too long in bathing, Ren entrusts Robin to check on her. When Robin returns to Ren after a trip to the Skaal Village, the latter is happy to see the former again, but is at a loss due to the lack of any real activity. After some small conversation, the latter suggest that the former should relax at the cornerclub. When Aia failed to return to the house for some considerable amount of time, Ren and Robin work together to find her in the ashlands of the southern half of the island. They eventually learn that a 'relative' took her to Skyrim for reasons unknown. The two Bretons decided to give chase, with Robin proving incredibly useful with her knowledge of the terrain of the Reach and into the city of Markarth. The two of them take shelter in an abandoned house at Karthwasten until Aia, under her alter ego persona named Griever, was comissioned to track them down and kill them. Ren was severely injured after she tried to incapacitate Griever. The battle ended in Ren and Robin's favor after the latter breton managed to restore Aia's original persona just before the latter was choked to death by the vampire's alter ego. When Ren tried to seduce Robin at least a few times, the latter fiercely rejected and shunned the former. As the two sulked, an assassin who was sent to assassinate both bretons and retrieve Aia mortally wound Ren by pelting her with silver bolts. Even when the assassin was knocked out by Robin, Ren was mortally wounded and was quickly approaching death. Before she died however, she asked Robin t promise her two things: Deliver a message to the Priests of Mara in Solitude, and to reveal to Aia about the breton's secret. After taking her last breaths, Ren died in front of Robin, with the latter grieving for the former's death and whiserping her secret to Ren before she left with Aia to avoid getting tracked by the ones who killed the squire. Later in the House of Troubles, she once more meets up with Robin and Aia, much to the shock of the couple. Even so, they maintained a steady friendship. After the Three-Faction War, Ren helped establish an house for Aia and Robin to live in at the Skaal Village in Solstheim and also helped make their grand wedding in the village possible. Ren wished the newly-weds eternal happiness as she decided to finally leave them to their new life and beginning before heading back to Raven Rock. Roleplays * Brave New World * The House of Troubles (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7) Credits to mods used * Calientes Beautiful Bodies Edition -CBBE- by Caliente (Warning: NSFW content) * Berserk Mule Armor by Gimora * ApachiiSkyHair by apachii * Kijiko Hair by Kijiko and goldiocks Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Warriors